Stop Talking
by silverxxprincess
Summary: Harry likes Kyra, and Kyra likes Harry, but neither will make the first move. Will Harry mess up horribly and almost lose her? Yes, yes indeed. Sixth-year, a bit OOC.


**

* * *

hey everyone! this was a requested story from a fan of mine, Beyond-the-Horizon. she asked me to write her a story, and write her a story i did! i hope you all like it! thanks for being great fans!**

**silverxxprincess**

**

* * *

  
**

"Harry, give it to me!"

The young girl smacked her best guy friend on the arm as he snorted and stole her DADA report, copying down some answers. Hermione sat nearby, rolling her eyes as Ron not-so-sneakily wrote down answers from her parchment.

"Please?"

Harry batted his thickly lashed emerald eyes at her in such a girlie way that the girl sighed, rolled her eyes and motioned to continue writing. Harry smiled hugely, scribbling answers down with a large grin on his face. The girl sank back into the couch, pulling her long, chocolate brown hair back with a hair binder and adjusting the bun to sit at the nape of her neck. She rested her head back against the old, worn-down couch, and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew Harry's voice was resonating in her head.

"Kyra? Kyyyyyra! Wake up!"

Kyra opened her eyes to find Harry less than four inches away from her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her brown eyes widened slightly.

"Erm. Hi?"

"Hi. You fell asleep, and I know how much you hate sleeping on the couch. So, I figured I'd stay in your good graces and continue to be the person you lend your Defense Against the Dark Arts notes to and wake you up."

Kyra smiled, then stretched, standing up and grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before turning to Harry again.

"Okay, well, thanks again. 'Night," she added, heading toward the staircase.

"Wait! I'll, erm, I'll walk you."

"Harry, that's sweet, but you can't go up the girls staircase. You guys have tried that before, remember?" Harry grimaced at the memory of him and Ron sliding back down, humiliated.

"Er, then, g'night, I 'spose."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. He's totally looking at you."

"No, his eyes seem to be floating. Possibly nargles. You never know."

Hermione and Kyra both turned to look at Luna. They simultaneously open their mouths, then closed them, looking at each other and rolling their eyes. Just then, Harry and Ron came running into the Great Hall, obviously late for breakfast. Ron flew into the seat next to Hermione, pecking her quickly on the cheek before grabbing all the food in front of him, stuffing it into his face with astonishing speed. Harry slid into the seat next to Kyra, and grabbed a piece of toast, holding it in his mouth while reaching into his bag. He fished out a quill, and a piece of parchment, scribbling the last few sentences onto the parchment.

"Done!"

Ron looked up from his feast, glaring at Harry as he fished into his bag for his undone homework. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stayed quiet as Ron struggled to come up with some ending facts about the advantages of nonverbal spells. He finished his last sentence with a flourish, and the girls burst out laughing. Ron raised an eyebrow haughtily.

"What? Did I spill something?"

"No...it's just that you seem to forget you have a free period first hour."

Ron's jaw dropped, just as Harry's did.

"Bloody hell. Been back at school for three days and we're already forgetting."

"So, since you boys have already done your homework like good school children, what are you going to do for your free period?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice, tugging on Ron's messily tied tie to straighten it out a bit. Ron and Harry looked at each other, and before they could open their mouths, Hermione and Kyra spoke in unison.

"Quidditch."

Harry and Ron closed their mouths, sinking back from their excited posture. The girls smirked, and high-fived each other. Then they grabbed their bags, standing up and slinging them over their shoulders. Kyra shook Luna from her usual trance while Hermione bent down to kiss Ron on the cheek. He grunted a goodbye, while Harry waved to Kyra and Luna as they made their way from the Great Hall. The three girls were quiet as they walked out into the lovely fall day, and down to their favorite place by the lake. They settled in, Hermione pulling out a book, Kyra using her bag as a pillow, and Luna staring out into space as usual.

"So. How long have you liked Harry?" Hermione asked casually. Kyra turned, giving her an evil eye. She then returned her gaze to clear sky, twirling her hair around her finger tightly then untwisting it, twirling it again.

"Why are you nervous?" Luna asked in a faraway voice.

"What do you mean? I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are. You always do that thing with your hair, especially when you're in Harry's presence." A faint blush rose on Kyra's fair skin.

"And now you feel like you're under pressure," Hermione added with a smirk.

"You two are impossible!" Kyra sat up and starting furiously playing with her hair.

"Look, we know you like him. We just want to know how long you've liked him," Hermione said logically. "Right, Luna?" The girl in question continued to stare into the lake, and starting swaying to music unheard by the other two.

"So just _you_ want to know," Kyra said with a growl. "Well, it's none of your business."

Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Okay. Fine. But we, er, I think you two would be good together. Luna likes Neville, I'm with Ron, and I already know Harry likes you. So...we just need to get the ball rolling and such." Kyra snorted.

"'Get the ball rolling'? Look, if he likes me, he'll do something about it. He's old-fashioned. I'm not going to interfere with that." Kyra reclined on her elbows. The two were quiet again for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Kyra suddenly let out a loud sigh, and fell back against her bag.

"I guess I started liking him after all the stuff going on with the Triwizard Tournament. You know how everyone, including Ron, believed that Harry had put his own name in the Goblet? I saw the shock on his face after his name was called, and right then, I knew he didn't do it. It wasn't the shock that Fleur or Cedric had, like they couldn't believe their name had been called out of everyone. It was like, 'how did my name get put in there?'. And then I went with the crowd, and starting talking to you, and then Ron, and finally Harry. I don't know. But it just touched me how honestly shocked and scared he looked."

Hermione nodded slowly, still holding her book open though her eyes never left one spot on the text. Kyra was silent, and Hermione finally broke the awkward quiet.

"Er, we should probably get to the castle. Defense is starting soon. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah. Snape wouldn't be too happy. Luna, we're going now," Kyra added as she got up, brushing the green blades of grass from her skirt. Luna nodded dreamily, and continued to sway.

* * *

The rest of the week went by as usual, as did the next week. The work was piling up, and the teachers were harder than ever. Finally, it was Saturday: Quidditch tryouts. Hermione, Luna and Kyra went to go support Ron and Harry, though they were bored out of their minds. Harry looked frustrated as the players and hopefuls walked toward the locker room. Hermione nudged Kyra.

"You should ask him to come with you and have a Butterbeer." Kyra scoffed.

"It'd be too awkward. You and Ron should come."

"Fine. Here, give Harry these," Hermione added, digging through her bag and coming up with Harry's regular glasses. He used more goggle-like glasses for practice and games because they stayed on his face better and were less prone to breaking. Kyra huffed, grabbed the glasses and marched down the stands, down the winding staircase to the edge of the locker rooms. She paused before she went in, peeking to make sure everyone was, er, decent. Then she walked in with her head down.

"Kyra?"

"Hi, Ron. Er, where's Harry? I have to give him his glasses." She held up the normal glasses as Ron bent down to lace his shoes. He shrugged, then hollered Harry's name. The boy in question came round a corner of lockers, drying his hair with a towel. With no shirt on. Kyra immediately reached for a piece of hair, and started twirling it furiously. She kept sneaking glances at Harry's pale, muscled chest as Harry continued to rub his unruly hair. With no shirt on. Kyra finally cleared her throat, and Harry held the towel in his hand, smiling as he took in the sight of the girl in front of him doing what she did when she was nervous. _So he made her nervous...interesting._

"Erm, here Harry. These are your normal glasses. Not your other ones. These are the ones you usually wear. So they don't break. Er, bye." Kyra scuttled out quickly, as Ron snorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, you turned her to pudding."

Harry smirked.

"Yum."

* * *

Later that same day, after Kyra met Harry's chest, the four went to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers. They talked and laughed and after a while Hermione asked Kyra to come to the loo with her.

"You need to make the first move," Ron said solemnly after the girls left. Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know. But what if she doesn't say yes? What if it makes everything awkward?"

"Either you do or you don't. Your choice." Ron lounged back on his chair, looking at Lavender Brown's calves, bare from the knees down to her ankles.

"Oi. Get your head out of the gutter," Hermione advised as she smacked Ron on the head. His chair fell forward, and he rubbed his head.

"Just keeping my options open if something ever happens. Like if you die."

"How about I kill you first, and then you have no options to keep."

"We'll work out the other options later."

"Smart boy," Kyra advised as Ron kept a rather larger distance than usual from Hermione as she twirled her wand nonchalantly. The group was quiet while everyone finished their drinks. Ron was the last one, and he slammed his glass down, then carefully counted out money for his and Hermione's drinks. Kyra reached into her pocket to get her money, but Harry put a hand over hers as she put it on the table.

"This one...er, it's on me." A faint blush rose in Kyra's cheeks.

"Oh. Erm, thank you, Harry." He nodded, ducking his head as he counted out money for Kyra's drinks. The boys paid, and the girls went outside to wait for them.

"That is so sweet! He'll ask you out soon," Hermione said, smiling. Kyra twisted the hair that was peeking out from under her hat, and smiled slowly.

"I hope so," she said quietly, so only Hermione heard her as the boys came out, both wearing silly grins. Hermione and Ron paired up and started walking quite fast as Harry went to Kyra's side. They made jokes about the pair ahead of them, and the conversation started drifting toward a little deeper subjects, not just the usual school and Quidditch conversations, which was nice.

"You know what I just realized?" Harry asked after a slight pause.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know your middle name." Kyra ducked her head, hiding a smile. _He wanted to know some much about her!_

_"_Taryn. My dad is a Muggle, and when he went to college in America he had this fling with a model named Taryn. My mum doesn't know."

"Taryn." Harry tried it out on his tongue. "Kyra Taryn Michaeloff. That's...beautiful." Kyra blushed.

"Thank you."

"Yup."

The two were quiet, each thinking their own thoughts.

_He thinks my name is beautiful! Does he think I'm beautiful? What should I say?_

_'Yup'. Stupid prat, she probably thinks you're an idiot if that's the best you can come up with._

"So...did you finish your Defense essay yet?"

_And now we're back to normal conversation._

"Of course I did. It's my favorite subject, Harry. You always copy my notes for a reason."

"Ah."

* * *

The weeks started to pass quickly, with Harry and Kyra learning more about each other everyday, but moving no further in the relationship status. Occasionally the group went to the Three Broomsticks, but Kyra never went alone with Harry, as much as she wanted to. Finally, it was two weeks from the Halloween Dance. Flyers had gone up around the school a week ago, and the teachers just started talking about it this week, but everyone was excited. There would be the main dance in the Great Hall from six to ten, and the after party in the Gryffindor common room that was unofficially starting at 10:01. Kyra was a little nervous, because she didn't usually do parties, but she was excited: Harry would be there.

"So the game plan is, Friday night we do all out homework. Just completely finish it. Then Saturday, sleep in a little, eat, and go shopping." Hermione chatted to Kyra as they made their way to the Dungeons for Potions. Kyra pointed at Hermione.

"Wear something that's easy to get off. Shoes that are easy to get off too. I want to get in, do it, and get out."

"Whoa, Michaeloff, something I should be aware of?" Draco Malfoy drawled from the shadows of the corridor. Kyra scowled and smacked his shoulder. They weren't buddy-buddy, but they didn't hate each other. Friendly rivalries had their advantages, after all.

"We're talking about shopping for our costumes for the dance, so get your mind out of the gutter." Draco put his thumb as his chin as if he were thinking.

"You do know you need two outfits, not just one." Both girls' eyes popped.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione snarled. She didn't like Malfoy as much as Kyra.

"Well, you need one for the stuffy school dance, so that has to be very conservative. Then, you need one a bit more...revealing, for the after-party." Malfoy was smirking as he swung his bag onto his shoulder, which Kyra added another slap to.

"Shut it, prat." He put his hands up protectively.

"What? I'm just encouraging you to be a bit more...free. With your body," he added with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I'll be free with your body if you continue talking to my girlfriend about this," Ron growled as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Weasel, relax. Don't get your wand in a knot. I hear it's quite unpleasant."

"Enough, you two," Kyra interjected as Ron opened his mouth to retort.

"Kyra's right. Stop it, both of you. We have to focus now." Both Ron and Malfoy rolled their eyes as they walked into the classroom, while Hermione opened her book excitedly. Harry ran into the classroom just as the three sat down.

"St-stupid...Peeves. Bloody w-wanker," he gasped as he sank into the seat next to Kyra. Ron snorted.

"You're still being followed by him?"

"What do you mean 'still'?" Hermione asked, never looking up from her book.

"Peeves saw Harry talking to Parvati Patil, and he hasn't left him alone since them."

"What were you talking to her about? She's a little bit of an airhead," Kyra asked, putting the ending in a whisper while twirling her finger around her ear. Harry looked down at his hands when he answered.

"I was, er, asking if she was, ah, going to the dance, erm, with anyone." Kyra's face fell, and became cold.

"Oh." Kyra said this one word casually, but the iciness was clearly apparent. Well, at least to Hermione. There was a tight silence, until Hermione broke it.

"Ron, you work with Harry today. I'll work with Kyra." Ron raised his eyebrows slightly, but then shrugged to himself.

Then Double-Potions class was hard with Kyra ignoring Harry and Harry looking questioningly over at her every few seconds. Hermione tried to distract her by talking about their planned shopping trip, trying to coax out of her what she wanted to go as, but Kyra only shook her head and continued to chop and stir, occasionally writing down observations on her parchment while her hand shook. The class finally ended, and the students hurried to go to lunch, scrambling to grab their books and quills. Hermione purposely went slowly, waiting for Kyra while Ron hustled Harry along. Finally, the girls were the last ones out of the dungeons.

"Kyra?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Her voice was a bit colder than usual, and didn't carry her usual chirp.

"Er... never mind." Hermione pulled the girl along her as they hurried to lunch.

As they were eating, Hermione mulled over some thoughts in her head.

_Is she jealous of Parvati? Or is she just mad? Maybe I'll give her a few more days, and see what happens. _And give it a few days Hermione did. Tuesday passed, then Wednesday, then Thursday, and finally it was Friday. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kyra were sitting at breakfast, and the tension between Harry and Kyra seemed to have died down a bit. They were laughing and joking together, and Kyra kept resting her hand on top of his. Then Parvati sauntered over, leaning between Ron and Harry. She whispered in Harry's ear, and he smiled, while she gave him a small hug. Kyra tracked her sashaying arse as it walked out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about? She ask you if you had a condom?" Kyra asked acidly. Ron's eyebrows furrowed, and Hermione leaned across the table to explain to him the Muggle invention. He blushed red when he understood.

"No." Harry bent down to his food.

"Oh! Did she say yes?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Say yes for what?" Kyra asked slowly.

"He asked her to the Halloween dance!" Ron said giddily. Kyra slowly turned to Harry.

"Well? Did she say yes?" Harry nodded slowly. Kyra closed her eyes, grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall with Hermione trailing after.

"What was that about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno."

* * *

"Kyra? Are you okay?" Hermione finally caught up with Kyra, her normally tan-ish skin white and stained with tears.

"Hermione, d-don't g-get too c-close. I m-may throw up." Kyra held out a hand, and hung her head between her knees. Hermione heard her quiet sobs and sat next to the heartbroken girl on the wide stone windowsill.

"It's okay. He's being a boy. They're stupid."

"Doesn't he know that I like him?! That I think of him to smile, and just catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye makes my heart pound?! No! He doesn't know, and now he never will." Kyra sank down the wall to the floor. Hermione was quiet for a second, a bit out of her comfort zone.

"Er, we can still go shopping on Saturday, if you want," she finally offered tentatively. Kyra snorted.

"The only reason I was going to go was to get an outfit to impress Harry." Hermione bit her lip and looked away, standing up straighter as she heard footsteps coming near them.

"If that's Harry, so help him for I will hex his bollocks off," Kyra growled quietly. The pair heard a snicker as the person belonging to the footsteps appeared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, pulling out her wand. Malfoy put his hand in front of him, signally he didn't want to be hurt. Or he surrendered. Whichever.

"I just have a proposition, bookworm. I heard about Michaeloff's....predicament, and I thought I may be able to help." Kyra pulled her hands away from her face and looked up suspiciously.

"What's your plan?"

"Let me be your date." Malfoy said simply, leaning against the wall across from them. Hermione sounded a strangled sound that was either a mix of laughter and disbelief or a snort that she choked on.

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. You could be killed," Hermione said, then added brightly, "Never mind, actually."

"Thanks, Granger. You're very supportive," Malfoy scoffed. All this time, Kyra had been staring at the floor with a fierce, determined look on her face.

"Okay." She said quietly. Hermione and Malfoy stopped their bickering to look over at the heartbroken girl.

"You'll actually do it?" Hermione asked incredulously. Kyra nodded slowly.

"I think it'll do Harry some good," she observed quietly before grabbing her bag and heading toward the Tower, moving as though a great weight was upon her shoulders. Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"Your stupid plan better work, or I'll hex you so bad you won't want to see the light of day ever again." Malfoy grinned.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Hermione fondled her wand pointedly before following Kyra.

* * *

"You're positive you want it tighter?" Hermione asked Kyra as she tugged on the strings at the back of the dark-haired girl's costume.

"Y-yes," Kyra managed to gasp out, holding onto the chair in front of her tighter. Hermione shook her head, then pulled the corset of the costume a tiny bit tighter, tying a tight bow with a flourish.

"There. Torture for tonight is done." Hermione stepped back to allow Kyra to look in the mirror. She smirked.

"Eat your heart out, Harry," the young girl whispered to her reflection. It was already half after seven, but they were fashionably late; no one wanted to be the snob who showed up first. Hermione fiddled with her bonnet, as she did every five minutes. Kyra swatted her hand, leaning down to put on her shoes.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop. You look great. Have I ever lied to you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

Hermione was going as a rag doll, with a blue dress covered in red spots coming down to her knees, meeting a pair of white socks. There was a small apron stitched to the front of the dress that went around her hips, and white lace puffed out around the cap sleeves and the hem of her dress. She had on a cute white bonnet with a red band going around the top, fitting snugly to her head, and a red bow on the side. Her shoes were safe black kitten heels. Although Kyra's outfit was safe for what everyone was calling the pre-dance, it was much more daring than Herminone's.

Kyra was going as Marie Antoinette, complete from her square-toed white shoes with a small heel to her dark hair piled high on her head, sprinkled with powder to give it a Victorian-Era look. Her white gown rested off her shoulder, and rested a bit low on her bust before tightening behind the corset, which was the main focus of the dress, being that the tight corset pushed her breasts up and into view. The corset shrunk her waist, and allowed her full skirt to flare out in a flattering fashion. There was lace at the cuffs of her sleeves, which ended three-fourths of the way down, and lace around the neckline of her dress, and around the hem. She had on a beaten-silver necklace with small circles coming off at a two-inch interval.

"Should we grace everyone with our presence now?" Hermione asked, smiling, as she went toward the door. Kyra laughed and ran to join her friend, but behind her smile she hid the hurt the one boy she ever loved had caused her and anger she was about to unleash on him.

* * *

Malfoy whistled as Hermione and Kyra came into view.

"Are you sure this isn't the actual party?" He asked to the girls. Hermione rolled her eyes while Kyra smiled. Draco dressed himself up as a French aristocrat, to match Kyra's outfit. The silver threading and emerald green in his coat matched his eyes perfectly, as Kyra noticed dryly.

"Ready?" She asked as she took his arm gingerly. He smirked, and led her into the ball. People gasped as they saw Kyra on the arm of Draco, and whispers started going around the dark hall. She scanned the room coolly, looking but not really looking for Harry. She finally saw the back of his head; sadly, she would recognize it anywhere. He was talking to Parvati, making her throw her head back in laughter, which abruptly stopped when she caught sight of Kyra. Harry turned to look where she was looking, but she yanked his head back to her, pulling his forehead close to hers so she could whisper in his ear. Kyra's eyes darkened, and she turned Malfoy to dance with him.

The next two-and-a-half hours passed quite quickly. Kyra danced with Malfoy, and a few other boys, once she saw Harry had finally noticed, so she was completely out of breath when Hermione yanked her away from the Ravenclaw boy who was dancing very close to her.

"What are you doing? This isn't you at all!" Hermione hissed as she dragged Kyra to the bathroom. Kyra smiled cruelly.

"I know. And it's making Harry a tad bit jealous, isn't it?"

"You're doing this all for _Harry_? Did Malfoy slip something into your drink?" Kyra sank against the wall while Hermione touched up her make up.

"Do you think I'm hurting him?" She asked the curly haired brunette quietly. Hermione stopped, placing her eyeliner on the sink and turning around.

"If your goal is to make him feel like he made you feel, then you've more than achieved it," Hermione said in a sad, equally quiet voice. She offered the other girl her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go back to our dorm and change quickly."

"I don't want to," Kyra said distantly. Hermione sighed.

"C'mon. You can change into your 'naughtier' outfit and make Harry gaga, not jealous." Kyra bit her lip, then nodded.

"Okay. Hermione, thanks," she added quietly, hugging the witch tightly and quickly. Hermione smiled, then turned toward the stairs. They reached their dorm, then basically shorted their dresses by magic; Hermione's a few inches, Kyra's up to mid-thigh. They touched up their make up again, took a deep breath, hugged each other one last time, then went down to the party that was already roaring. They slipped easily into the crowd, Hermione spotting Ron while Kyra searched for Harry in the packed room.

After fifteen minutes, she finally decided to slip into the boys' dormitories and peek into the sixth-years room. No one was there. She sighed, and ran through her mind where he might be. Then it hit her. She hurried out of Gryffindor Tower, down the dark and quiet corridors, and out into the cool, Hallow's Eve night. She ran through the damp grass, mist obscuring the Forbidden Forest while the moon gave off an eerie glow.

Kyra was breathless when she got to the Quidditch pitch. She leaned against a wooden post, trying to catch her breath while looking up into the star- and moon-filled night. She spotted Harry on his broom, soaring slowly through the sky, and her heart twinged when she thought of what she had done to him. He must have saw her, because he turned his broom toward her and slowly descended, stopping in midair in front of her. Whatever costume he had had on was gone, replaced with a pair of jeans and a sweater. His face was unreadable as he looked at her.

"Hi." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Hi."

Silence.

"So. Er."

"You look very pretty." She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lip. His eyes stayed level with hers, but his face seemed to sag, and suddenly it looked as if he had been crying for a spell.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did you ask Parvati?" Kyra shot back angrily.

"Wh-you were mad because I asked her?" Harry asked, a bit of shock apparent in his voice. Kyra nodded, looking down at her shoes.

"I mean, I shouldn't have been mad because we weren't together or anything, we're just friends, so it's not like you're my property...but yeah." Harry was quiet, but then steered his broom beside Kyra.

"Get on," he said calmly. She raised an eyebrow, but obliged. "It helps me think," he added as an explanation before soaring off. Kyra smiled as the wind ruffled her hair and carried her worries away. The broom bucked, and she quickly slid her arms around Harry, hiding her face in the back of her neck. She heard a soft chuckle, but nothing else, so she kept her arms wrapped around him. They stopped, and Harry told her to look around. They were suspended over the lake, as if frozen in time. Harry gently pried her hands away, and cautiously turned around to face her.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no," Kyra said, her teeth-chattering giving away her lie. Harry pulled off his sweater, revealing a plain white tee, and handed the heavy, hand-knitted sweater to her. She took it graciously, and pulled it over her large hair-do, secretly taking in a deep breath of _him_ as she tugged it down around her neck. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Look. I'm sorry I asked Parvati. She wouldn't leave me alone; she was literally at every turn, waiting for me. It was a bit scary, so I thought I'd just give her a reason to leave me alone. If it makes you feel better, she's a terrible conversationalist, and she chews with her mouth open," Harry added in a whisper. Kyra laughed, moving a bit closer on the broom.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to feel what I felt, and I admit, it was low of me to have Malfoy as my date. So...I'm sorry. Like, really sorry."

"Eh, water under the bridge. Or broom. Whichever," he said with a smile. Kyra bent her head and smiled. They were quiet again, until they both decided to break the silence.

"Will you-"

"I've liked you-"

"Wait. You first," Harry said.

"No. You first."

"Same time?"

"I guess so."

"One. Two. Three..."

"I've liked you-"

"Will you be-"

"For forever. And-"

"My girlfriend?"

"I love you."

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"I love you too."

And with that, Kyra moved closer to Harry, and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her while she pulled his head down to hers.

"Kiss me?"

"Stop talking," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers softly. They stayed like that for a while, floating on a broom above the lake, attached not just by the lips, but by their souls, their spirits, and their hearts.


End file.
